Volumetric apparatus and Densimeter nowadays operates in the way to calculate from geometrical dimension (only matched with object in geometrical shape, for example, rectangular object, for instance), or in the way to fill the desired object in liquid contained in container and measure the replaced liquid with meter.
From the characteristic of volumetric apparatus and densimeter described above, the accuracy of volume and density of measured object is very low, not suitable for bringing the value from measurement to use for the work that needs highly accuracy measurement.